Brave New World
by YOLO1864
Summary: Claire has revealed to the world the existence of specials, and it takes a short time for the world to turn on them. Capturing Claire and the others, they are trapped and kept like experimental bunnies. Finally after nine months (hint hint!) Claire builds up her rage and saves everyone. Sylaire. Not appropriate for readers under the age of 18.
1. Of course this would get read first!

**So I've been new to FanFiction for a short time and now I have finally updated my first fic which had some inspiration from stories I've read. Please enjoy and review if you can! **

**Thank you all **

**-Summer B.**


	2. Brave New world

It wasn't a thought that I'd put my entire mind into, but a thought nonetheless that motivated me to act on it. It was the only thing I could think of that would make the world change, because the world needed to change. As it seemed to happen all too fast and yet so slowly, time found its way back and I was being ushered away from the reporters by Peter. My father hadn't moved, he looked at me and then glanced down quickly at his feet. I knew what I'd done hurt him, and so I kept my eyes away from his view.

"I hope you realize what you just did, Claire." Peter managed to not sound disappointed like my father or pensive like Angela. It was what made it easy for me to talk to him, because everyone else thought I was nothing more than a child that needed protecting. "I do. I don't want to hide anymore Peter." "I understand, but there's something I need to tell you. Can you keep an open mind?" "I'll try."

As if on cue, Sylar appeared beside Peter and I took a hesitant step back. "No." I didn't want anything to do with Sylar, and I certainly didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. "Claire, Sylar saved Emma." "What?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, as I went into shock. "It took eight years for me to forgive him." "Eight years? How…" "Matt Parkman got into his head, and I went in to find him. My forgiveness got us back out, and it reformed Sylar."

This was a lot to take in, learning that Sylar had suddenly turned good and helped Peter save the world. "I know you don't want to believe it, but I have firsthand experience to prove he's changed." "How could he change? He won't ever be sorry for the things he's done, what he's done to me!" "I'm right here." Looking past Peter I glared at Sylar and once again without thinking it through, I stepped toward him and slapped his face with all the force I could muster. "You will never be a hero!"

Without another word, I turned away and left Peter alone with Sylar. I didn't care about where I was going, I just needed to get away from everything. I wandered around town until morning and ended up in front of an apartment building. Taking the stairs up I made my way to the roof. As the door shut behind me, it began to rain. For once I enjoyed it as it rarely rained in Texas. I was alone, and it didn't bother me that no one was here with me, because this was one of those rare moments when I wanted to be alone.

"Claire." My moment was ruined by none other than the one man who was known for running moments like this. "For once, I just want to be left alone." "Please, can we talk?" Now that was a first, Sylar says please. I knew that if I turned to look at him, I'd want to hit him again, more so find his kill spot and shove something sharp into it. I jumped at the touch of his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you, Claire." I didn't look at him, I didn't want to until me made me.

My body was betraying me as I felt my heart race at his touch. No, I wasn't going to let him do this. I stepped back, and felt the edge of the building at the heel of my feet. "Get away from my daughter!" I saw my dad as Sylar turned to look at him. "What do you want Bennett?" "I want you dead. You're a monster." "I think Peter would beg to differ." "Claire come over to me." Just to shut up him up, I walked over. "We're going home." "Won't help Noah, I know where you live." "It's not me that I'm worried about."

"Don't trust him Claire." Sylar's words were on repeat in my head the ride home, and still as I'd showered and climbed into bed. What could he mean? I know my father has lied to be about everything, but what could I do about it? Unless he knew something I didn't. I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get something to eat. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. There were lots of leftovers from my mom's cooking and I heated up a little bit of everything. "Eating for two?"

My dad surprised me. "No, just hungry. You want some?" "I already ate. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I just keep thinking about Peter. I haven't heard from him since that night." "I wouldn't worry; he's your uncle after all." I half smiled, but didn't believe a word out of my dad's mouth. After he kissed my forehead, I took the food up to my room and tried calling Peter's cell again. This time it went straight to voicemail and I was more than worried that something may have happened.

A week passed and I couldn't get in contact with anyone, not even Hiro. I doubted that Sylar would know anything, but also I didn't know how to contact him, let alone if I wanted to. I stared out my window, wanting it to rain. I wanted to be back in New York for the oddest of reasons. "Claire, I ordered take out." My mom poked her head into my room momentarily and I got up to follow her down stairs. Lyle was still watching television as the rest of us sat down. "Thank you James, we now turn to the specials epidemic of the world wide video of a young girl jumping from the top of a Ferris wheel and surviving."

I looked up to see it happening all over again, my mangled body as I spoke into the camera. "This is Claire Bennett, and this is attempt number…I guess I lost count." That was all the video they had. "This spectacular ability has the authority baffled and now on a global search for all and any specials to be taken and rehabilitated before they can establish themselves above the law." Angered, I picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

I couldn't eat knowing that there was a possibility that the others had been caught and were being held against their will. What makes the people think they can change us? We're not monsters, we're not some sort of experiment that needs to be fixed. If there was anything that I could do, it meant going back to New York. I was going to do exactly that.


	3. getting in isn't the hard part

"Claire, think about what you're doing. You don't know what you're up against." "You're right I don't, so why don't you tell me. Is it the company again?" I was angry with my dad, because he always knew something that compromised my safety according to him. "I won't let you go to New York. It's worse than the company." "You can't stop me." I'd hurried to my room and changed. It seemed fitting that I wear all black and then I'd left.

I got into town, and suddenly realized I didn't know where to start. "Hey, you're the Ferris wheel girl." I couldn't let anything distract me while I was here. Too many people recognized me, and so I ducked into a nearby alley way. It was a dead end with the fire escape of an apartment building. I became unsure of if I could do this. The only pro I had was not being able to die, because there were so many cons. What the hell made me think I could even try doing this?

"Excuse me miss?" I stood up straight, holding my ground as I did. It was an officer. "Are you ok?" I looked back at the officer. "It's you." "Yeah, I know I'm the indestructible girl." "Why don't you come with me? I can get you some food and something to drink." "I'm fine, thanks." "Are you sure? It's no trouble." "I can take care of myself." "Ok, just be careful out there." He turned away and I slumped back against the brick wall again. I let out a deep breath and then prepared myself for the onslaught of walking and driving traffic that was New York.

"Claire?" Now I was getting irritated. I turned around to argue but was surprised to meet a young boy's face. "Micah?" "You shouldn't be here." "I could say the same to you." "Difference is you draw attention. Have you ever considered dying your hair?" I have thought about it, but I loved my blonde hair too much to change it. "Are you by yourself?" "Doesn't matter much since my parents are dead." Ok, that was stupid of me, how could I forget that. "I know a place we'll be safe, come with me." I followed beside him and he took my hand in his.

It was a bit of a walk, but it didn't bother me. Micah led me up probably the longest set of stairs ever and into an abandoned loft. "You stay here?" "Better than the streets. Hungry?" I watched Micah open his back pack and take out a bunch of food. Bags of chips, soda and vending machine snacks. Sitting down next to him, I picked up a few Oreos. "Micah, can I ask you something?" "Sure," "Do you know anything about where the others are being taken?" "If I say yes, you promise to take me with you?"

I couldn't let Micah come with me, he could get killed. He's just a boy. But then again he was good with electronics; he could help me get in and out undetected as long as he stayed hidden. With a plan forming in my mind, I said yes. I hadn't expected him to take out the blue prints of a building that had highlighted routes and notes on the sides. "I've been prepared."

XxxxXxxxX

"Are you sure you can do this?" "I've done it before, don't worry." I stood next to Micah, watching out for anyone who might see that he was manipulating an atm for cash. "Got it." I looked down to see he had hundred dollar bills in his hands. "You take half." "What am I going to do with it?" "Whatever you want." I didn't have to think about it as I told him to meet me back at the loft in an hour. Taking care of a few things, I paid for a late lunch at a nearby restaurant and headed back.

"I'm ready when you are." "Ok, let's go." I followed Micah again and once we made it to the building, we kept up surveillance. "When do you want to go in?" "Now." I had memorized the routes we looked over and made our way into the basement. "Where the hell is the door to the main floor?" "Over here." Micah stood with the door wide open and I hurried over to shut it behind us as we stepped out.

I was confident as I went out into full view; I'd dyed my hair and had in color contacts. Micah spoke to me from his walkie as I neared the front desk. "You must be new." I'd stopped dead in my tracks at the voice behind the desk. "Yep, today's my first day. I'm Jess." "Nice to meet you, Jess. Let me show you to the patient." The hallway was long and at the end was a heavy set thick door. I drew in a careful breath when I saw that someone was strapped down, with their shirt open.

"The common room is that way when you're done, you'll find everyone else there to work on." "Of course, thank you." "Oh, and don't go too easy on them." The second the man was out of view, I pulled my walkie out. "Get to the elevator now." I looked down at the person before me and didn't recognize him, but either way I wasn't going to let him stay here in this hell hole. I removed the restraints, and he fought back. "Stop, I'm like you. My name is Claire Bennett." His eyes went wide, but calmed down let me help him.

I walked him back to the common room. "What if they catch you?" "They won't. There's an elevator around that corner, there will be a boy waiting there. He'll get you out." "Thanks you." I pulled open the door and as I did, let go and watched as he carefully snuck down the hallway. "Claire?" I caught Peter's voice, and also saw Matt, Hiro, Molly and Emma. "Come on I'm getting you guys out of here." "There's no getting out."

I fell to the ground, rubbing my head from where I'd been hit. The voice behind me was the guy from the desk. "You think I was born yesterday? Where did patient 40124 go?" "He's long gone." "Bitch!" I was hit again, but it didn't faze me. The door was shut as I climbed to my feet and tried to open it. Locked, fuck. "Claire, you never should have come here." "We'll get out of here, I promise." "Getting out is the hard part."


	4. Sylar induced hormones

A month had passed since I was caught. Every day was torture as I was taken out and strapped down onto a cold slab. It was the same woman every time who would have a scalpel and cut into my skin just to watch it heal. Until today, today was different. I got to walk into a new room and was lead over to a chair that I could sit in. No straps, no scalpel. "We want to try something different." "Like I didn't already catch on to that?" "Do you know what this is?" The lady held up a long thin tub with a glass cartridge at the end of it that held something thick and white.

I went into shock and stared her down. "We want to monitor how your body reacts to the insemination." "No, please don't. I'll take the scalpel, anything but this!" "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Now this is to keep you sedated." I got up to run, but a strong pair of hands pulled me back and the needle was injected into my hip. I could still see everything, the woman was putting the tube inside me and I could feel it moving around. I felt a weird sensation as the stuff was finally injected and the tube was taken out.

I was left alone until the drugs wore off. I could feel my fingers again, and managed to move my feet. Still, I was a bit numb, but managed to walk back to the common room with the attending I'd met when I first got here. "We were afraid we wouldn't see you again." Molly wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. My muscles hurt, and even though I wondered why, I didn't let it bother me. All I cared about was that everyone else was ok.

I spent the next week on the crappy bed I slept on. My stomach was reacting, and I could feel it. It was all so painful. Peter came up to me, and sat down. "How are you feeling?" "Like Shit." "I'm sorry they did that to you." "The only thing I'm worried about is who the father might be." "Well, if it helps I know it's not me." "I so didn't need that mental image." I got up with help from Peter and went to sit with everyone as lunch was being brought in. I gladly ate the food, but would be puking it up later.

"Have you thought of any names?" Mohinder got here a few days ago and had been rather supportive to my being a mother in eight months. I was thankful that everyone else left it all alone. Mohinder had good intentions, I just wish he'd pick up on the hint everyone else was dropping. "No, I haven't. Although I always liked Noah." "That sounds like a good choice, but what if it's a girl?" "I'm not sure."

The door opened and as the lady took our trays, two men dragged someone in. Not one of us moved, not even Peter. The men dropped whoever it was right on the floor and I suddenly had a horrible feeling in my gut, not my stomach from the pregnancy, but something else entirely. I just hoped the feeling was wrong, please be wrong. I got up, but Mohinder took my wrist. "It's ok." I went over and touched the back of his head. Then let out a breath as I turned the body over. Oh god.

Sylar. I touched him again; his skin was cold, too cold. I leaned down to his face, touching his hair and moving it across his forehead to see his features. I'm so sorry Sylar; they shouldn't have done this to you. "Peter, I need your help. It's Sylar." "What?" "Why would they bring him in here?" "That monster killed my parents!" Peter was at my side, and began lifting him up. Mohinder somewhat reluctantly helped. They set Sylar on my bed, and I thanked them. Suddenly they were both reluctant to leaving me alone with him. "I'll be fine."

I sat on my bed with his head on my lap, caressing his hair with my fingers. He looked like he was dead. I'd checked for a heartbeat, and it was a steady beat that would have lulled me to sleep. Nearly two hours passed, and he was still out. I sighed, wondering if he would ever wake up. It bothered me. When everyone I know and love will be dead, there would be Sylar, and now it's possible there won't be. There won't be decades to pass for me to see his face when I needed something familiar. It made me cry, and hate myself for hating him.

Why won't he wake up? "Matt!" "Claire, what is it? Are you ok?" "Can you get into his head?" "I don't know if I can." "Please try." Matt got down on his knees and focused as he put his hands to Sylar's head. I waited patiently as he did what he could. He seemed to be struggling, but then he let go and looked up at me. "What? What is it?" "Just give it time, Claire." How much longer could I possibly wait? Matt left me alone, and I looked down at Sylar again. "I need you Gabriel." As if he heard me, he suddenly opened his eyes and gasped for air.

I found myself crying, tears streaked down my face as I held onto him, his arms wrapped around me, holding on as tightly as he could. "I was afraid you were dead." Sylar didn't let go as he looked up at me. "I wouldn't do that to you." He touched his hand to my face, wiping away the tears. I half laughed and leaned down to his face, gently pressing my lips to his. They were soft and sweet against mine. Sylar moved his hand up to the back of my neck, holding the nape of my hair as if he never wanted to let go.

What am I doing? Why am I kissing Sylar? I pulled back and removed myself from holding him. Leaving him alone in the room. "Is he ok?" "Yeah, he woke up." "Did he say anything?" "No." "I'm going to check on him." I almost said no, but held back as Peter got up and went into the room. Was Sylar going to tell him? What would Peter say? He thought of Sylar like a brother. Stop, just don't think about it. I picked up a book to read, but kept glancing towards my room where they were talking.

It wasn't long before Peter and Sylar came out. Peter came and sat by me, while Sylar took a spot away from everyone else. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" "I don't know, what did Sylar say to you?" "Just about the last thing he remembers." "Oh. I guess I have a theory." "Ok," "I think Sylar might be the father."

XxxxXxxxX

Another month and a half went by, and as I was growing a baby in my belly I was having dreams about Sylar. I found myself staring at him during breakfast, lunch and dinner. I was thinking of Sylar when I felt horny. What the hell is wrong with me? How could it be possible for me to think about him like that at all? Only Peter and I know about my theory, and it was going to stay that way. More than anything I hoped that we could all still try to get out of here before I give birth, that way I can raise the child on my own.

"I know, Claire." I didn't care to sit up as Sylar came over to my bed. "Know what." "I'm the father." I looked at him in shock, how did he figure that out unless he had listened in on me and Peter. 'No you're not." "I can't apologize enough for what they did to you, but I have every interest in being a father. You don't have to go through this alone." I hate how he could say the right things to get my attention. He had my attention and I sat up. Sylar touched his hands to my belly. "He's kicking." "How can you tell the baby is a boy?" "I have my ways." He smiled slyly; it was the same smile I knew all too well.

We stayed the way we were for a while. I leaned my head back against the wall as he still held his warm hands to my stomach. It was sudden that I felt moist and had begged mentally for Sylar. I hadn't realized that he was complying while I was caressing my own breasts. His hands moved down slowly, teasing me until they pushed past the fabric that was between us. Sylar's warm hands instantly felt cold as they touched me. I moaned as he grazed me entirely with his fingers.

I was surprised by a wet rough surface that took to my entrance and I realized it was his tongue exploring my region. It felt so incredibly good; I held my hands to his head wanting to keep him there forever. My body relaxed with him. Sylar was making me his, and I let him. I wanted to be his. I'd never felt like this before, and it was the most intoxicating sensation. It was taking over me and then I gave in to the release. "You taste amazing."

Sylar was unlike anything I'd ever experienced, he stayed with me after. Not letting go of my body as we lay together. I was tired, but the smell of him filled my nostrils. His firm subtle hold made me feel safe. The thing that bothered me was where we were. If this was so right, then why did it have to happen here? Why couldn't the good things happen outside of hell?


	5. Free and forgiving

"Fuck, it fucking hurts!" I clenched my stomach as my water broke and dropped to my knees. "Claire, you need to focus on your breathing." Peter was helping me up to get to the bed. "Screw breathing." Peter and Sylar were the only two in the room with me, and I hated that this was happening here of all places. "Why did they do this to me?" I couldn't stop my screaming at the sharp pain I suddenly felt. "Claire, you're crowning, you need to push."

It was the most unbearable pain I'd ever been through, and hated it even though it made me happy that I could still feel some pain. After this, I would go back to not feeling a thing. Sylar stayed beside me as Peter was down at my legs. "Fuck, get the fucker out!" I grabbed Sylar's hand and squeezed it. I know he could feel pain, but he only looked at me as I tried to push. "I love you Claire." "I love you too, Gabriel." I struggled to speak, but then I felt a release and didn't feel anything.

'Congrats you two, you have a beautiful baby boy." Peter handed me my son and his eyes were closed. He wasn't even crying. The tiny little thing was wrapped in Peter's shirt. "Hello little Noah." "My father's name." "Of course." I moved what little I could and pressed my lips to his. "Claire?" Emma and Molly were at the door; they walked in and got a close look at Noah. Everyone had a turn to hold him, but when Sylar had him, he didn't want to let go. I managed to get him back and hang onto him before passing out.

I didn't know or care how long I'd slept, but when I got up, everyone had saved some of their food for me. I was starving, and shoved it all down my throat. "Whoa, take it easy." "I'm done with taking it easy. We are getting the hell out of here." I didn't have much strength, but it didn't matter as I went and banged on the door. "Let us out!" I wasn't going to stop. "Hey!" One man came up to the outside of the door. "Knock it off." "No!" I banged on it some more and then the guy had enough. He opened the door.

I lunged at him, finding the needle he had him and stuck it in his neck. Taking the keys from his pocket, I ran out the door and down the second hallway. Unlocking all the doors I could. "Your free, get out fast. Find an elevator and get to the basement!" A group of guards blocked my way back and my anger fueled me. I ran at them, knocking them to the ground and quickly searching any of their pockets. I found more needles and stuck them all before they could cock their guns.

Sylar and everyone else stood with wide eyes at the door. "I don't want to be here a second longer, let's go." Everyone began following me as I remembered the way back through and got us all in the basement. "Over there, we can get out undetected." Sylar guided his fingers and sprung the door open. The sunlight savored us, making our skin glow as we scattered about like rats. "This way." Sylar grabbed my hand, and Peter was holding onto little Noah as I showed them the way to the empty loft Micah lived in.

It was easy to find, and as we made it safely inside, Micah wasn't here. I hoped he was ok. "We'll be safe here." "Claire, you are amazing." Sylar surprised me, taking my waist in his hands and bringing his lips to mine. "I learned from the best." I kissed him back, taking his hair in my hands. "Get a room you two!" We pulled apart only to the sound of Noah waking up. "I think he's hungry." Peter handed him to me and I went into the other room for some privacy. Noah looked up at me with those beautiful little eyes of his.

I didn't exactly know how, but I guessed as I put his mouth to my nipple and he got his hold on it. He began sucking and seemed to be getting the milk he needed. "Claire, can I come in?" "Why?" "Will you let Emma in then?" "Yes." I tried to listen to the mumbled voices and then the door opened, Emma came right in. "Peter wanted me to make sure Noah was getting the milk." "I think he is." Emma took a close look, and checked his cheeks. "His cheeks are fat that means he's getting the milk." "Should I check for that every time?" "You'll be able to see it."

I thanked Emma and she left me alone to feed Noah. I wasn't sure how much he needed, but when he let out a good solid burp, he yawned and closed his eyes. Fixing my shirt, I let myself out of the room and went to lay him on the bed. He curled his tiny fingers into a fist and turned his head as he slept. I laid down next to him, but the pillow was uncomfortable. I picked it up and fluffed it, but something fell out. An envelope with my name on it. Opening it I found a huge stack of hundred dollar bills and a single sheet folded. I read the small note. 'Claire, if you find this it means I'm gone. I never stay in one place too long, but I left the cash for you in case you find your way back. –Micah.'

I mentally thanked him and shoved the envelop underneath the mattress for now. Later, I would find time to get everyone some new clothing. Sylar had come over and lay down on Noah's other side. He carefully moved his hand so that Noah clenched his fingers around one big finger. We both smiled at the little life between us. "If the circumstances had been different, I would still want to be right here right now with you with this baby." "Don't make me cry." "But you're beautiful when you cry."

I took his other hand in mine. Everything was perfect, we were safe, we were together. We had Noah. I had always wished for a better life, but then I wouldn't be here with Sylar and our baby. I wouldn't be the person I am now. I'd had a long enough time to think about my past and what it's brought me. What it has made me become. Sylar just so happens to be a big part of that. I wouldn't want to change a thing if it meant losing everything I have right now. "What are you thinking about?" "Everything and anything." "Care to share?" "Just one. I forgive you Gabriel."


End file.
